felhfandomcom-20200215-history
Monsters
Monsters are found in the world map and are the equivalent of a nature faction, most monsters are geo-locked, not leaving a designated are there are some that roam around and will attack settlements and wandering troops. There are seven different types of monsters which can be found in the world of Elemental, they are; Beasts, Constructs, Dragons, Elementals, Men, Twisted and Undead. Beasts * Albino Rock Spider * Bear * Bear Cub * Black Widow * Bonesplinter* * Cave Bear * Coastal Skath * Corpse Spider * Dog * Ebbonwolf * Familiar * Gatherer Spider * Giant Albino Rock Spider * Giant Ravenous Harriden * Giant Rock Spider * Gilden Lion * Great Wolf * Hergon * Hergon Sow * Hoarder Spider * Ice Warg * Mire Skath * Naja * Ophidian * Plaguestalker * Ravenous Harridan * Rock Spider * Rock Spiderling * Shadow Warg * Silt Skath * Stalker * Swarm Spider * The Spider Queen * Timber Warg * Umberdroth * Wild War Boar Constructs * Armoured Sentinel * Coal Golem * Guardian Idol * Guardian Statue * Obsidian Golem * Pillar of Grazna* * Sand Golem * Scrap Golem * Stone Golem Dragons * Ashwake Dragon * Clambercoil Dragon * Drake * Fell Dragon * Forest Drake * Pack Drake * River Slag * Sarog * Slag * Storm Drake Elementals * Air Elemental * Air Shrill * Ancient Burning Wraith * Ancient Crow Demon * Ancient Cyndrum Demon * Ancient Grave Elemental * Ancient Mirror Elemental * Assassin Demon * Burning Wraith * Cnotta* * Crag Spawn * Crow Demon * Cyndrum Demon * Death Demon * Delin, the Pyre of Man * Earth Elemental * Earth Shrill * Fire Elemental * Fire Shrill * Grave Elemental * Ice Elemental * Ignys * Imp * Imp of the Titans * Lightbringer * Lurk * Mirror Elemental * Morian, the Ruin of Summer * Pazuzu, Lord of Fevers* * Shrill Lord * Torax, Who Grinds Mountains * Vetrar, Guardian of the World * Water Shrill * Young Burning Wraith * Young Crow Demon * Young Cyndrum Demon * Young Grave Elemental * Young Mirror Elemental Men * Bandit * Bandit Archer * Bandit Captain * Barrens Witch * Iru * Knights of Asok * Magician * Mercenary * Ruffian * Spy Master * Syndicate Assassin * Syndicate Enforcer * Syndicate Thug * Titan Twisted * Ascian* * Banished Ogre * Bax * Bone Ogre * Bone Ogre Lord * Brood Hunter * Brood Warden * Dark Wizard * Darkling * Darkling Lurker * Darkling Overseer * Darkling Rider * Darkling Shaman * Darkling Warrior * Escaped Juggernaut * Garrote * Haunter * Krigoth * Malayan Devilman * Mite Mob * Obsidian Legion * Ogre * Rabisu, Who Dwell in Anguish* * Ravager * Ritualist * Stinging Guard * The Dark Sorcerer * Troll * Troll Shaman * Troll Warrior * Wilding * Wilding Archer * Wilding Hermit * Wilding Rider * Young Ogre Undead * Amhah * Banshee * Butcherman * Cindercorpse * Forsaken Martyr * Frost Matron * Giant Skeleton* * Hellknight * Horned Axemen * Lich * Risen Brood * Skeleton *These enemies are special spawns on the map that you are notified of when they are discovered, they are typically quite strong when they are first encountered and drop a unique item upon their defeat